


Meet the Date

by Maymot97



Series: Coming Out Slowly [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bigender Dipper, Bisexual Grunkle Stan, Genderfluid Mabel, M/M, Old Men In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel meet Grunkle Stan's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Date

**Author's Note:**

> I had to relearn how to tag for Grunkle Stan, so I should probably change the other stories...
> 
> I promise that Daniel is not a bad person, or any other type of plot twist- he's just a nice old man who fell head over heels in love with Stan.
> 
> Stanford may show up at some point, and so it'll probably deal with the tension of Stan and Ford over the rest of the summer, as well as Dipper and Mabel getting used to a new Grunkle and then Daniel dealing with the fact that he was actually dating Stanley Pines instead of Stanford Pines, and everything else intertwined in that. I need to think things through...

The doorbell rang at exactly six thirty in the evening. Dipper and Mabel glanced at each other and shrugged. It was probably a friend of Grunkle Stan’s—although neither twin really new of Grunkle Stan having friends. But it was barely a few seconds after the bell rang that the twins heard, “Dipper, get the door!”

Mabel shrugged their shoulders, and gestured toward the door to the steps. “You heard Grunkle Stan, Dip.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and got up. Halfway down the stairs the bell rang again, and Dipper called out, “Coming, coming!”

At the door was a man, around the same age as Grunkle Stan, with brown and gray hair and sharp blue eyes. Dipper tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes.

“Do I know you?” he asked.

The man shook his head, and smiled. “No, you don’t. Is Stan here? He said to pick him up around now.”

Dipper’s eyes widened and he nodded. “You’re his date! Um, yeah, he’s here. Why don’t you come in?”

The man chuckled and walked in. Dipper turned in the direction of Grunkle Stan’s room and yelled, “Grunkle Stan, your date’s here!”

There was a crash from upstairs and then the sound of sock clad feet on hard wood. Mabel burst out of the staircase and went up to Stan’s date. They immediately grabbed the man’s hand and began shaking it, a wide smile plastered to their face.

“I’m Mabel,” they said. “What’s your name?”

The man let out another chuckle and said, “Daniel. Um, I assume you are the other twin?”

“Yep! This is Dipper, he’s shy, but don’t let that get to you. You just have to get to know her first.”

Dipper stiffened slightly. He and Mabel had gotten used to referring to each other with their preferred pronouns, that they did it automatically- but they had never talked about talking to other people. Especially people who didn’t know.

But the man didn’t say anything or really seem to react at all to the pronoun. He just smiled at Dipper and Mabel, and gently extracted his hand from Mabel’s death grip.

“I’m looking forward to meeting both of you, later,” he said turning his head away from them. “Right now I would like for Stan to hurry up, we have reservations…”

Stan came around the corner into the entryway, finishing buttoning his jacket and shaking his head. “Oh, hush. I’m here, and you and I both know that the reservation’s not for an hour.”

Daniel smiled at him. “But it’s a forty-five minute drive- and I would like to get there just a bit early.”

Stan shook his head, and turned to the twins. “You two be good- there’s food in the fridge, that should be edible, and… just try not to destroy the place while I’m gone, alright?”

Both twins nodded. 

After Daniel and Stan left, the twins stood in the entry for a few minutes before Mabel turned to look at Dipper, the smile still plastered to their face.

“Grunkle Stan has a boyfriend.”


End file.
